


A Chance at Never Before

by HornyOrcas



Category: The - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A more serious side(sort of) to my writing., Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Basically a lot of shit, Confessions, Death, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Literature, Loss of Wings, Mentions of Death, OC is a Fallen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Physical hurt, Plot, Plotty, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Some Humor, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyOrcas/pseuds/HornyOrcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely she wondered as her head tipped back and allowed the rain to wash over her and soak her to the chilling bone, if this was her Father crying down on her, for her, mourning for the loss of one of his many beloved and cherished children. But he shouldn't. It was not what she deserved after the crime she had committed against him, against her kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance at Never Before

**Chapter One.**

 

Dark and thick lashes fluttered with slow and hesitant movements, her icy, bland eyes reflected emotions as deep as the storms on the horizon that seemed to sit in the middle of the world, watching the ethereal ways the sun peaked in transparent golden streaks behind the darkened clouds as though the ways to Heaven were opening up for whoever dared to walk up them into their greatest fantasies. The taunt only drew forth her tight beg. "No," she began in a soft feathery tone, her distant gaze set towards the pearl, dove-colored sky as the cold-blue clouds rolled like thunder across the horizon. Listening as the crystal waters of the large lake, lapping over the beige salts of the small shore.  _Please…_  was her silent plea falling from her stained and chapped lips, becoming lost to the ground below her and the air around her. A redness grew on her pale cheeks and the peak of her nose as the bitter morning air nipped at her smooth and exposed flesh, and a small pool welled on her lower lids like small trails of water crawling across her glazed eyes.

The weight of her body that teetered on her shoulder and bicep weighed far too heavy, causing her to fall to her spine, her arms landing spread out from her body into the mud that had already begun to cake her warm flesh. With her face sky-wards and lids closed, her thick lashes creating shadows over the dark circles on the bags of her eyes. She could have looked dead or asleep were anyone to find her laying there, completely covered in dried mud, but the painful and remorseful wail that she choked on before allowing it to slip, and the glistening streams breaking through the dirt along her cheeks, would have alerted otherwise.

She wanted none of it – she detested all of it; the soft flesh she could feel under the padding of her fingertips, the blood pumping through her blue veins to create the warmth radiating from her body, the rise and fall of her chest as her lungs expanded greedily for oxygen, and most of all… the strong, prominent beating she could feel under her left breast. It wasn't suppose-to be this way, no, not for her. It would have been inevitable if she would have not wavered her faith in that moment on the field and back when her brother confronted her, concerned for her mental stability. It was a moment of weakness and sheer stupidity that grew like wildfire within her.

Laying there eagle-spread with her eyes closed, in mud that soon mixed with her own self-pity was what she had planned for her life at that moment until the sound of drums rounded through the sky and echoed against her skull, causing her eyes to flash open again to meet a darkening grey. A single drop splashed against her freckled cheek, followed by more pattering with small sounds against her pale golden and ivory chest plate, running along the multiple swirls and complicated patterns carved for glorious decoration before they soaked back into the earth. She slowly sat up, ivory gloved fingers curling around the feminine golden helm atop her head before sliding it off and allowing it to drop to her lap, watching as lightening cracked across the stormy sky, sending light that could rival a million stars to glow above the world.

Vaguely she wondered as her head tipped back and allowed the rain to wash over her and soak her to the chilling bone, if this was her Father crying down on her, for her, mourning for the loss of one of his many beloved and cherished children. But he shouldn't, It was not what she deserved after the crime she had committed against him, against her kin.

A small shiver wracked down her spine as she became soaked, and Alta couldn't remember a moment before this when she had felt so cold and alone. She may be strong and stubborn, but she had seen it many times before when others would grow ill from being stuck in the cold rain with no shelter or heat for dry. The woman knew, that as much as she wanted too, she couldn't sit there and die, even if she felt as though her soul no longer existed within her being, like it had been ripped straight from her and thrown down in the deepest circle of an insufferable Hell. Perhaps this was Hell, and she did not know it yet, left to find out only when the first creature of daunting nightmares would come crawling out of the trees that lined around her on all fours like a savage beast.

Curling her fingers around the mushy earth under her, the mud tainted her ivory gloves as blood and ruin had tainted her soul, but she willed herself onto her hands and knees before bracing herself up onto shaky feet. Alta's dirty grasp tightened around her golden helm as though it would serve as a form of support while she took a quivering step, only for her knee to buckle under the unfamiliar weight, and her to crash to the to the ground once more. The impact felt numb as she twisted in the mud, becoming caught around her white cloak. Laying on her side and shivering as the air around her grew colder and the world seemed more bleak, the heart in her chest became broke with a pain she was not accustomed to bearing. The woman figured she looked as pitiful as she felt, but as her her eyes clenched shut, feeling another chill surge through her, followed by the twisting and turning of her stomach, she knew she had to try again.

 

• • •

 

It had seemed like endless miles since she began walking through the tall trees that basked in the pouring rain to sprout tall and luscious, unlike she that was clutching the once pure white cloak around Alta's thin frame to offer as much warmth as possible. There were no caves around for her to take shelter in to build a fire, and if there were, she had no dry sticks and leafs to even begin with. It seemed to taunt her further that now mot only was she lost, defenseless with her weapon no longer on her being, and utterly hopeless, she had only one option. She grimaced at the thought of having to impose on someone by barging into their home like the walking-dead.

The trees had begun to thin out after time that dragged on like hours, and she ended in a plain that stretched on in healthy rolling hills that glowed with the soft light of lanterns in the distance and the jolts of lightening that cracked across the sky like the heavens splitting. As grief was stuck in her brain, something akin to relief shot up her spine and rolled from her lips as Alta sighed. She willed herself to continue forward, despite her weight becoming heavier, her mind fogging like a cloud setting within her vision and her limbs growing cold and numb. She had just made it onto a drenched dirt path, soiling her caked boots once more as her feet dragged across the ground, leaving trails in their wake as she shook and trembled with each movement.

Her skin had grown cold and she could not feel her toes or the tips of her fingers through her soaked clothing, and her mind screamed out in agony and paranoia as she caught herself against a solid surface, hardly able to thank her Father for the support to hold her up.

It must have been a sight to see for the blurry figure that opened the door with haste at the sound of a loud bang that she was lucky enough to not get mixed with the roaring clap of thunder; a pale, blue-lipped, trembling woman dressed in pale gold and ivory decorated armor that announced a high-rank in her home, holding onto the edge of their door-way for her life as the storm tried to wash her away and it became her anchor. She wanted to pray this soul would have mercy on her unlike so many she had witnessed before in her life that would ignore her and push her away, leaving her to rot and be removed the next day with not a speck compassion nor love in their hearts.

A silent plea that seemed so familiar falling silently from her numb lips was all she managed before her knees gave-in under her lead weight, and she felt her self falling and slipping into a suffocating darkness once more.


End file.
